


Actify the Champion

by Diary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, Confusion, Family, First Car, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Male Character of Color, Male Friendship, Morally Ambiguous Character, Other: See Story Notes, POV Character of Color, POV Gabe (Teen Wolf), POV Male Character, Pre-Season/Series 06, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: Remember when Nolan indiscreetly trailed Mason in a bright red car? Here's my take on how he got that car told from Gabe's POV. Complete.





	Actify the Champion

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.
> 
> Author's Notes: Generally, if a name or surname isn't given in a canon, I'll try to write the characters without giving them one. However, one of the Teen Wolf wikis has Nolan listed as Nolan Holloway, and so, I decided to use it in this fic.

Hearing the front door open, Gabe represses a groan. It’s probably Nolan, but if his mom is about to drunkenly stumble out of the apartment again-

Before he can finish counting down, his door opens, and Nolan comes over.

“My mom still out there?”

“Yeah, uh, she’s awake, but she didn’t say anything to me.”

“Good.” After almost seven years, she’s finally realised there’s this kid called Nolan in his life, but she seems to think Nolan might be a boyfriend, and last week, he found himself on the receiving end of an absolutely mortifying talk about condoms and, worse, her assurances of how his dad wouldn’t care if he liked other boys.

Worst of all, she actually followed through on her promise to stock the bathroom with condoms, and he literally shudders every time he imagines how the trip to get them might have gone.

He knows this is mostly his own fault. When they were thirteen, Nolan’s family moved into a bigger house, and Nolan got bunk beds in his room. He’s been mostly sleeping there for years, but recently, he’s been sleeping more at the apartment.

Occasionally, Nolan will show up, and even worse than his mom getting inaccurate ideas is the idea of Nolan wandering the streets alone at night. They both know Nolan’s parents would drive Nolan over, but Nolan insists on waiting until they’re asleep to sneak out.

Making room, he asks, “You didn’t get into any trouble, did you?”

“No.”

“You sure?”

In the darkness, he can vaguely make out Nolan’s scrunched up face. “Except for that attack in the library, things have been mostly settled since Allison Argent died. I wonder if they were the bad ones, not the Hales.”

Sometimes, he wonders this, too. Whatever’s going on in this town, whatever might have been the deal with the Hales, he’s pieced together the fact that there’s a lot more weirdness going on when the Argents show up.

Kate Argent killed most of the Hales, and if Nolan’s right and they were something not-quite human- if any of the Argents ever come back, he’s going to have to try even harder to keep any of from them ever noticing Nolan, even if this means letting Nolan know Nolan isn’t fully human.

Staring up at the shadows on the ceiling, he tries to ignore Nolan’s presence beside him. He’s been having disturbing dreams lately, and he’d thought sleeping in his own room would help.

His own room doesn’t feel like it. He’s used to Nolan’s room, and he’s used to his bunk at Nolan’s. This bed is too-small, he wakes up every time his mom makes a sound, and the temperature is wrong.

Before Nolan got the bunk beds, he’d usually either sleep with Nolan or sleep on the couch in Nolan’s living room. Back then, Nolan’s bed was big enough two kids could sleep comfortably on it, but now, he’d rather be in his bunk than feeling Nolan pressed up so closely against him.

…

Nolan’s parents pick them up in the morning, and thankfully, his mom is still asleep when they do.

In the car, Nolan’s little brother, Jaden, bounces in his seat. “Guess what, Gabe?”

“What?”

“You’re going to look at cars today!”

He looks at Nolan, but shrugging, Nolan shoots his customary glare at Jaden.

“Okay. Why am I going to look at cars today?”

“Since Nolan’s in driver’s ed, we thought it was time to start looking into getting a car for him,” Aunt Jade explains.

He finds himself irritated. Why is he automatically included in this? It’ll be years before he ever gets a car. Why would he want to tag along to play referee between Nolan and Jaden and witness Nolan’s apathy towards getting a gift a large chunk of their schoolmates won’t get? A lot of kids, their parents will them help get a car, but they wouldn’t just give their kid one and pay the insurance.

“Jaden has a cub’s outing today, and we were thinking we could get barbecue for lunch,” Uncle Kip says.

“What’s Nolan going to eat?”

“It’s a place Sandi told me about. They make regular burgers and French fries,” Uncle Kip answers.

He’s still annoyed, but not having to be referee and getting his favourite food will make everything bearable. If Nolan doesn’t like the food, they can always get him something else from somewhere before they pick up Jaden.

…

Jaden hugs him. “Bye, Gabe.”

He ruffles his hair. “If you do wood carving, make me and your parents something, alright?”

Showing off a toothy grin, Jaden nods. “Bye, Mama, bye, Daddy. I love you.”

After ‘I love yous’, hugs, and kisses are exchanged, Jaden waves at Nolan. “I hope you find a car you and Gabe like.”

“Whatever,” is Nolan’s response.

Once Jaden’s inside, they all get back in the minivan.

“What kind of car do you boys think might be good,” Uncle Kip asks.

“And don’t worry about money,” Aunt Jade adds. “We’ll make sure only cars within our price range are shown.”

“The numbers are important, though,” Nolan protests.

“We’ll talk about payments and stuff after we find a car, okay, honey?”

“Okay. Gabe likes sports cars.”

“You’re not getting a sports car. A Buick or something along those lines would be better.” He’s read bulky cars are less safe than compact ones, but most people still believe big and bulky is safer. If Nolan gets into some kind of accident, people will have an easier time chalking up a suspicious amount of non/less-severe-than-expected injuries to the car.

“But that’s boring.”

“Safety is more important than excitement, honey,” Aunt Jade says. “Anything specific you’re thinking of, Gabe?”

Don’t give your son a car, is probably a little unfair to Nolan. For all he is irritated and jealous, these feelings really aren’t what’s driving these thoughts. Mainly, he’s worried.

Sometimes, Nolan’s lack of independence bothers him, but other times, he can’t help but think Nolan’s parents are right to treat him the way they do. It’s something none of them ever talk about, or it’s something they absolutely never talk to him about beyond a few extremely vague conversations filled with plausible deniability on their side, the fact Nolan is obviously different, but they made choices about how to handle this when Nolan was very little, and it’s mostly worked.

Giving Nolan a car is a little odd, considering, and he wonders if Nolan’s been talking or fussing about wanting a car when he’s not around.

…

The salesman who greets them must be new to Beacon Hills. He has the subtle look of trying to figure out if any of them are related and, if so, how.

Aunt Jade obviously has Asian in her, and Uncle Kip is fully Asian. Jaden takes after them both, and then, there’s blond-haired, blue-eyed Nolan. Most people in town know his own dad was Mexican, but the people who don’t know usually assume he’s fully white, though, he supposes his brown hair and eyes make him look more like a possible relative to Jaden, Aunt Jade, and Uncle Kip than Nolan himself.

“Hi, I’m Dr Jade Holloway, this is my husband, Kip, and we’re looking for a car for our son, Nolan.” She gently tugs Nolan closer. “He’s sixteen and almost done with driver’s ed. This is his best friend, Gabe.”

“He’s also the closest thing we have to a car expert,” Uncle Kip says.

Trying not to roll his eyes, he shakes his head. “I’m good at racing video games. We’re looking for something safe. No sports cars.”

“I’m not going to get into an accident,” Nolan grumbles.

“You got stuck in a street drain when we were ten. You almost broke your leg when we tried out for lacrosse. If something happens, let’s hope we can say, ‘He was lucky to walk away. Good thing his car was so safe.’”

Aunt Jade and Uncle Kip exchange a look.

“Yes, and like it or not, you might need to give Jaden a ride sometimes, sweetie,” Aunt Jade says. “Our other son, Jaden, is ten. We still have him sit in the backseat, but-” They produce pictures, and the salesman shows the right amount of interest.

He wonders how many people show pictures of family members this man will probably never even meet.

“With these three, we’re looking at a budget of about...” Uncle Kip starts.

He almost protests. For years, Aunt Jade and Uncle Kip have been buying him clothes, presents for holidays and his birthday, and he’s more-or-less been outright living with them since he was thirteen, but- He’s not family. He’s just this kid who knows their oldest son isn’t fully human, gets along with their younger son, and works at the restaurant Uncle Kip is a general manager at.

Once he turns eighteen, he’s out of this town. He feels guilty about the thought of leaving his mom, but he’s tried everything he can to help her. If the day comes she chokes to death on her own vomit or gets hit by a car, sure, it’ll hurt, but he won’t be surprised. Maybe, if he ever gets enough money, he can get her committed to rehab, but sticking around isn’t going to help her, and he doubts leaving will hurt her.

Nolan starts to wander over to some dingy pickup truck that’s probably a trade-in or about to be, and he grabs him. “No trucks, either.”

“If you could have a car, what kind would you want?”

He shrugs. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does. Um, you’re probably going to drive it sometimes, too.” Nolan frowns. “I’m not driving Jaden anywhere. And you see better in the dark, anyway. So, uh, I was thinking, you could drive it, too. That means, we should both like it, right?”

“No. Even if I drive it sometimes,” and he probably will, he realises, “it’s still your car. Besides, I might intentionally run over someone. We only have to worry about you accidentally doing that.”

Nolan rolls his eyes. “I don’t understand why you even want to run over people.”

“Certain people. I’m not a psycho.”

There are a lot of things he worries about Nolan potentially doing, especially if Nolan ever clues into the fact Nolan can sometimes heal almost instantaneously from things that no human could, but seriously hurting other people is low on the list. As for him, he’s aware he probably has legitimate anger issues, but he owes a lot to Nolan and the Holloway family. Whenever he comes close to punching some boy, they’re in usually in his head and occasionally physically there to stop him. Whenever he decides he’s not going to do his homework, is going to skip a class, or is going to do something else non-violent but against the rules, they’re usually physically there to convince him otherwise and occasionally pop into his head.

“Come on, boys,” Aunt Jade says. “Let’s go look at this car Mr Hayes wants to show us.”

After looking at two other cars, they end up in front of a bright red one. It’s beautiful, and he instinctively reaches out to trail his fingers over it.

On the plus side, Nolan would have a hard time losing it in a crowded parking lot, and he doesn’t know if this would actually apply to any potential car thieves, but if he were going to steal a car, he’d try to avoid going for a distinctive one. This also means Nolan would have difficulty if he ever needed to avoid being noticed, but it’s not as if Nolan’s going to be tailing anyone or suddenly trying to escape Beacon Hills in the dead of the night.

“What do you boys think,” Uncle Kip asks.

“Assuming it’s reasonably safe and has decent gas mileage-” He remembers Nolan should answer first.

Nolan nods. “It’s nice. Can one of us drive it?”

“You can. I mean, if it’s alright with Aunt Jade and Uncle Kip. I don’t need to.”

…

He’d thought buying a car was a long process, but a little over two hours after they walked in, Aunt Jade and Uncle Kip are finishing signing the papers.

“Which one of you’s driving the car,” Nolan asks.

“Either way, I call shotgun,” he says.

“Well, maybe not,” Uncle Kip says.

“How’d you like to follow us to the barbecue place,” Aunt Jade asks.

Nolan looks excited, and he hates to burst his bubble, but- “We don’t have our licenses yet, and one of you has to be with us while we still have our learners’ permit.”

“It should be fine,” Aunt Jade says.

As much as he likes the idea of him and Nolan being able to drive by themselves somewhere besides an empty parking lot with one or both of Nolan’s parents standing nearby, he’d feel more confident if there wasn’t a subtle expression of worry on both their faces.

…

During next practise, he’s going to give Nathan hell.

“Maybe he didn’t mean to cut us off.”

Ignoring him, he calls Uncle Kip, and when he doesn’t answer, he tries Aunt Jade’s phone.

“Um, he’s gone, but I don’t see Mom and Dad anywhere.”

Looking up from the phone, he sees Nolan’s right. The few cars on the road don’t belong to the Holloways, and there are several places they could have turned.

“I’m sending a text. Right now, start heading home.” They’d been given directions to the restaurant, but it’ll be much easier and safer to start tracing their way back to Nolan’s house.

He jumps at the sound of sirens, and hoping it’s not them, he looks in the rearview mirror to see a police car right behind them. Grabbing Nolan’s arm, he says, “No, don’t pull over here. Go up to that tree and stop there.”

“I’ve only had my car for less than an hour.”

“You’re not losing your car, and we’re not getting in trouble. Just don’t do anything to irritate them, and hopefully, your mom or dad will get my message soon.”

He’s mostly sure they haven’t committed any visible traffic violations (though, a deputy having a sixth sense for unlicensed teenagers driving without an adult wouldn’t be surprising in Beacon Hills). Most likely, the deputy saw the shiny red car with dealer tags still on, saw there are two teenage boys in it, and decided it’d better be to be safe than sorry and make sure the car isn’t stolen or otherwise in hands it isn’t supposed to be in.

All these calm thoughts start to abandon him when he sees Sheriff Stilinski step out. Sheriffs don’t do routine traffic stops. Did someone call him? Why would they call him? Has either he or Nolan done something? Is Jaden alright? Aunt Jade and Uncle Kip?

“Gabe,” Nolan’s wavering voice cuts through his thoughts. “Deputy Parrish is here, too."

He sighs.

He knows Nolan believes the Hale family wasn't human, and Nolan's said before he thinks Parrish might be like they were.

When Nolan was little, he was lost in the woods for a night, and in the morning, Talia Hale brought him back into town. Nolan’s always insisted she could change into a wolf. He’s never been sure if he believes this, but he absolutely believes Ms Hale did _something_. Hopefully, it wasn’t anything to Nolan himself, but whatever she did clearly rattled Nolan.

He’s always wondered if she knew what Nolan is or just knew he was something other than human. He wonders if whatever she did turned little human Nolan into something different or if Nolan’s always been not-quite human.

The worry that the people like Scott McCall (who definitely isn’t human at all) and others that Nolan labels as different might know or figure out Nolan is one of them always flairs up in situations like this.

Stay calm, he tells himself.

Seeing Nolan’s about to take his seatbelt off, he grabs Nolan’s wrist. “Keep it on. Roll down the window enough to talk to them. If possible, let me do the talking.”

When he was little, the sheriff played with him a few times, and he suspects the sheriff was the one who placed the CPS call when he was eight. Just because the sheriff was good with a little kid, though, doesn’t necessarily mean he’s going to give the benefit of the doubt to two teenagers, especially when he has a reputation for fighting and Nolan has one for being a weirdo.

“Boys,” the sheriff greets.

Nolan waves, and he doesn’t bang his head against the dashboard. “If this is about the car, sheriff, Nolan’s parents just bought it about fifteen minutes ago. Otherwise, no, sir, we don’t know why you stopped us.”

Giving them a surprised look, the sheriff chuckles. “Good to know. Uh-”

He isn’t sure exactly where Nolan’s parents appear from, but he’s utterly relieved to see their car stopping nearby and them rushing over.

After they’re done fussing over Nolan and him, the sheriff takes them aside.

Rolling down his own window, he motions for Nolan to be quiet.

Unfortunately, he can only make out a few words that don't give him much context. Then, he hears, “I don’t think a warning’s necessary. Just try to make sure your son has his insurance papers with him from now on. Have a good day, Dr Holloway. Mr Holloway.”

…

They all get safely to the restaurant.

“I’m sorry, sweethearts,” Aunt Jade says. “Somehow, my phone got turned onto silent, and Daddy was on his. Jaden’s going to be staying with Lucie and Ty tonight.”

Nolan smiles. “Good.”

“Why’d they stop us?”

“Did Deputy Parrish say anything? I had a dream about him on fire once, but it didn’t hurt him.”

He hopes he managed not to give a reaction. He remembers Nolan having that dream, and his irritation at their camping trip turning into a three hour search through the woods for a tree stump they never found is threatening to return over the memory. At one point, they’d ran into Theo Raeken, and he’s still not sure what in the hell Raeken was really doing out there, but he is sure Raeken’s friendliness was covering up for some nasty thoughts towards them both.

“Deputy Parrish strikes us as a very nice man, sweetie.”

Uncle Kip nods. “The sheriff and Deputy Parrish were heading back from lunch when they saw you, and they weren’t sure exactly how old you might be. They just wanted to make sure you were old enough to be driving and had permission to have the car.”

“Gabe, why don’t you stay for dinner tonight,” Aunt Jade asks. “Nolan can drive you over to your mom’s later if you want.”

“I’ll stay tonight.”

Their food comes, and after cutting the burger, Aunt Jade salts Nolan’s fries. “Here you go, sweetie. I’m going to the bathroom. Does anyone need anything when I come back?”

“No, go ahead, honey. If the boys do, I’ll get it.”

We’re almost seventeen, he thinks. We could get it ourselves.

Though, usually, when they eat in the cafeteria, if Nolan needs something, he’ll get it or do it for him. Still, Jaden’s gotten to where there’s a lot of instances where he’ll firmly tell Aunt Jade, ‘No, Mama, I’m not a little kid, anymore, I’ll do it.’

Even with Jaden apparently completely human, he worries a lot less about him than he does Nolan.

…

He gets to drive them to Nolan’s house after they finish lunch, and they play video games until dinner.

When they finish, Uncle Kip says, “Before you two go off, Mom and I would like to talk to you both about something.”

It doesn’t make him uncomfortable to hear them address themselves as ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’. He has vague memories of _come on, mijo, papito’s got you_ , and the few times his mom has been sober long enough to interact with him, she’s called herself Mom, too.

It does make him uncomfortable when they address themselves like this when they’re talking to him along with one or both of their sons.

“If Nolan did something, I probably had nothing to do with it this time. And if I did, I didn’t know I was at the time.”

Nolan kicks him.

“Neither of you is in trouble,” is Aunt Jade’s dry response.

“This is something Aunt Jade and I talked to Nolan about. We don’t think Nolan’s ready for a job right now, and we plan to pay for his insurance.”

Wondering where this is going, he nods.

Nolan’s freaky good at math, and there are a lot of adult jobs he’d probably be okay at, provided they didn’t involve him having to deal with too many people. Getting a college degree will help with this. But thankfully, Nolan has a college fund and will likely qualify for scholarships, because, working any sort of job most teenagers work would be a disaster waiting to happen.

He will admit that more-or-less living with the general manager has gotten him some perks and slack at Peterson’s Seafood Deluxe, but nepotism wouldn’t do much for Nolan. He couldn’t handle all the rules, the heat from the fryers, the coldness of the walk-in freezer, and the idiotic and/or jackass customers.

Suddenly, he notices the silence is stretching, and it doesn't seem as if either Aunt Jade or Uncle Kip know exactly where this going either.

That’s not a comforting thought.

“We could share my car if you want, but you’d need to pay for half the insurance,” Nolan blurts out.

His confusion goes up, but thankfully, the silence is broken.

“That’s not exactly- That’s mostly what we’re trying to say.” Aunt Jade takes a sip of her tea. “Gabe, honey, we understand you can take care of yourself. But you’re more than just a casual friend of Nolan’s. You could use a car more than he could, and you would use it more than he would.”

“Candie Newton, one of the lawyers who helped the clinic out when we were first starting, specialises in helping minors who enter contracts. Usually, she helps them get out of them, but I’ve talked to her, and if you’re up for it, she’ll represent you pro bono.”

Uncle Kip speaks up. “We were thinking that you could co-own Nolan’s car with us. We’ll make the payments on it and cover his half of the insurance, and you can cover your half of the insurance. When you and he both turn eighteen, we can figure out what, if any, changes we want to make to the arrangement.”

He focuses most on his annoyance with Nolan.

This isn’t a simple thing Nolan didn’t think to mention. Nolan’s been keeping this a secret for sometime. He’s been talking to his parents about him behind his back.

Except, once he watched Nolan’s bleeding forehead magically heal followed by Nolan waking up and having no clue he’d hit his head. Maybe he’s never had a direct conversation about all this with Aunt Jade and Uncle Kip, but he’s definitely talked to them about Nolan when Nolan wasn’t around.

Keeping the fact a person isn’t completely human from them is in a whole different playing field than talking to your parents about sharing a car with a friend, he knows.

The annoyance, though, is easily identifiable, and he knows how to handle it.

When he was ten until he was about twelve, he was sure the Holloway’s niceness towards him was just another way they were trying to protect Nolan. Sure, there were easier ways they could have dealt with him, but he’d thought they were decent people who didn’t want to actually do anything truly mean or harsh against a kid unless they absolutely had to.

Over the years, he’s come to see they do genuinely care for him, and he’s never been sure why or how to handle this.

Nolan’s easy to explain; Nolan’s a strange, lonely kid, and he’s the only kid who’s put up with all his weirdness for longer than an average school day. Jaden’s easy to explain, too; Jaden was a baby when he first showed up, and not only has he babysat him for years, he more-or-less lives in his house and has done more big brother-like things for and with him than Nolan ever has and ever will.

He wishes he had someone to talk to. He wishes he knew what his dad would think is the right thing in this instance. He’d love to have regular access to a car instead of having to rely on rides and his bike, but this is so different-

Everything else, the Holloways sort of snuck past him.

Of course, he wasn’t going to let Nolan’s parents buy him clothes. He’d keep wearing his old ones until they absolutely no longer fit, and then, he’d take the money he saved up from yard work and go to the local thrift store.

Except, suddenly, Nolan had clothes that didn’t fit and weren’t his style, and it was, “Gabe, we’re too busy to take these to the local clothes drive and Nolan’s getting fussy about having them around. Would you please take them on your way home? Feel free to keep any you think you might want.”

It turned out, the local clothes drive had been the week before, and he’d taken them to the apartment rather than deal with Nolan freaking out about them coming back. Then- they were right there, and he’d had things he’d much rather be doing than trying to find clothes at the thrift shop.

Having dinner at Nolan’s occasionally was normal, but he wasn’t going to eat almost every meal there, accept lunch money, and/or let them pack lunches for him along with Nolan.

That had been, “Gabe, would you please come with us when we go shopping and help with Jaden?”, and, “Sweetie, would you mind taking Nolan’s lunch money and making sure it gets put on his account?”

They’d found out what sort of food he liked and would have Nolan deliver it to him, and Nolan would insist he put the same amount of money in his account that Nolan had in his.

He’d done it just to avoid Nolan having a fit at school, and when he’d told them about it, they’d changed the subject and just kept changing it.

When he was thirteen and laying in the bunk bed in Nolan’s new room that he’d helped decorate, he stopped fighting. He was part of their weekly grocery trips and tagged along when it was time for new clothes. He thanked them when they gave him presents and insisted they all accept the presents he bought them.

This is different. He has the feeling, if he says no, they’ll accept it this time.

He doesn’t want to say no, but he’s not sure saying yes would be right.

“Why don’t you talk to Ms Newton privately, buddy, before you make any decisions,” Uncle Kip suggests.

Aunt Jade makes a sound of agreement. “We don’t need an answer right away.”

“Okay. I’ll talk to her.”

…

Thunder wakes him with a pounding heart.

Shivering against the sudden cold, he carefully checks the bed. Nolan featured in yet another disturbing dream, but thankfully, he isn’t going to need to wash the sheets. Aunt Jade and Uncle Kip have always believed or, at least, chosen to believe his story of accidentally spilling his drink on them, but he’s always afraid Nolan or Jaden might ask questions he’d have a harder time lying his way out of.

More than just the dream, something feels off.

Getting out of bed, he checks the door and windows. There’s a black powder called mountain ash that Aunt Jade always puts a line of across the floor on each side of the door. Whenever Nolan walks through it instead of stepping over it, she always reapplies it as quickly as she can.

Aside from supposedly making Nolan feel safer, he’s never been sure what, if any purpose, it’s supposed to serve. She doesn’t put it across any other doors in the house.

Going over to the windows, he looks at the lines of salt. Like the mountain ash, she continually maintains the lines in Nolan’s room but nowhere else in the house.

He’s not sure what, but something about the lines look wrong. They’re all straight and unbroken, but- it’s almost like something has caused them to thin in certain areas.

More thunder rolls, and he finds himself looking at the sleeping Nolan.

There are urges brewing inside him, but he’s not sure what they are or what they mean.

Taking a deep breath, he climbs back into bed. Closing his eyes, he thinks, _Whatever’s coming, I’m not going to let anything or anyone hurt him or the others. They’re his, and he’s- I’m going to protect him. No matter what._


End file.
